Talking
by The Awkward In-Between
Summary: A very random one-shot. Jasper and Henry can talk to each other about anything...  Oddly, they don't really talk in this.  Rated M for a reason: SMUT-ISH.


Talking

I request that you read the warning/disclaimer before you continue.

**WARNING: Please understand, there is gayness/yaoi/hardcore and incest. I do not advise reading the following piece unless you are okay with these things and of an appropriate age. I am not responsible for anyone who exposes themselves to this fic and its contents, and I reserve the right to deny exposing anyone to this on purpose. This is purely for mature audiences. Only. Seriously kid, don't get me in trouble.**

**Also, a Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated in any way with Unnatural History. If I were, there would be a lot more veiled innuendos, hinted at sexytimes, and just the touch of gay subtext (this is a kid's show, after all).**

* * *

Despite the stereotype, girls aren't the only ones who bare their souls to their best friends. In fact, in depth conversations are proven to heighten one's satisfaction with life—but that's irrelevant. The point is, guys do it too.

Now, Jasper hated to admit it, but he really had only two friends: Maggie and Henry. He definitely wasn't going to tell Maggie everything; she was a chick, she wouldn't get it. Even Henry, as good as he was, didn't understand a lot of what Jasper was going through. But he had to talk to someone, and Henry was much less likely to be judgmental. Plus, they shared a room. That made conversation sort of unavoidable.

Consequentially, Jasper found himself telling Henry just about everything. He was surprised to find this gesture reciprocated. He just assumed Henry really didn't worry about things (which he…really didn't, but he did have thoughts that he couldn't share with other people). The boys would talk for so long that sometimes they would hardly sleep at all. Neither cared, though. Sometimes it was good to just talk about things.

The subject matter ranged from crushes (like Jasper's slight—emphasis on slight—attraction to Maggie) to philosophical debates (which Henry usually won due to his overexposure to various exotic cultures). Jasper even revealed his long-known bisexuality to him, only to find that Henry had hardly even given the subject of his own preferences a thought. The favorite start-up topic was vaguely juvenile by comparison: the ever popular "who would win in a fight" debates.

"Maggie or Angela Smith?" Jasper asked, fully ready to debate either side as he changed into his usual t-shirt-and-pajama-pants sleepwear.

"In a fight? It's difficult to say. Angela does have a brown belt in Aikido, though," Henry replied. He was half-meditating, sitting cross-legged with candles burning, but keeping one eye barely open and on Jasper.

"But Maggie's scrappy. Plus, her dad has spy gear in his garage. I'm sure she's armed…somewhere. Besides, in the long run, Maggie would have her revenge." They both laughed lightly at this, not doubting it for a minute.

"Fine. You win that one," Henry grinned, "My turn. Me or you?"

"Is that even a question? Dude, you lived in a cave for a year. How would I compete with that?"

"You were able to catch me that one time." Henry opened his eye more to fully study his cousin who was openly gawking at him.

"Are you seriously arguing this? It was a fluke, we both know it." Jasper flushed in indignation. Henry wouldn't make fun of him, not really, so what was this about?

"And you are pretty scary when you're mad. I'm sure if you really tried, you could win."

"Please." Jasper snorted derisively, "You can catch a dart with you bare hands, in midair, without getting hurt. You can toss a pole at a football flying through the air. You can beat a ninja in a fight. Exactly how am I supposed to compete with that?" Henry really didn't have an answer for that. He had opened both eyes at this point, struggling to counter Jasper's argument. His cousin strolled over and sat down in front of him.

"Staring contest?" Henry asked. It was an unspoken rule that whoever blinked first was wrong.

"Absolutely." Jasper knew he was right, he could win this. (It never occurred to either of them to even consider that by winning, they were insulting themselves.)

They stared into each other's eyes for a good three minutes before Jasper blinked. Henry grinned triumphantly.

"See, I'm right. You could definitely beat me in a fight. You're—what did you call it—scrappy." Jasper glowered, rubbing his eyes.

"No way. This is a really stupid way to decide who's right," he muttered.

"You never complained before." Henry pointed out, blowing out his candles. There wouldn't be any more meditating tonight.

"Have you been letting me win?" Jasper asked suspiciously. Henry hummed innocently, standing to close the window. "You have haven't you?" Henry still refused to comment deciding instead to snap the window shut and not look in his cousin's direction. "Henry, that's not cool. Henry, are you listening to me?" Getting irritated, Jasper stood and grabbed Henry's arm, forcing the rather poor actor to turn towards him. Suddenly, two inches felt like a lot as Jasper found himself looming over his roommate. They were rather close, but neither particularly noticed. Henry just grinned charmingly and tried to reason his way out of it.

"I never let you win, per se…More like I chose my battles wisely." His grin intensified when Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" he growled lowly, not really angry, but not willing to let the other boy get away with such blatant manipulation.

"Yep. Did anyone ever tell you that you have really nice eyes?" Henry's diabolical plan to throw Jasper off balance was successful, as the taller boy blinked, suddenly confused.

"Huh?" he said intelligently. Henry used his friend's distraction to his advantage. He snaked his leg around the others and tugged his legs out from under him. Unfortunately, due to their proximity his target wasn't the only one to fall.

"Ah, what the hell, Henry?" Jasper cursed, having not only smacked his head, but also been pinned to the ground by his attacker's weight. Using the moment of silence, Jasper rolled himself to be on top. "Why'd you do that?" he demanded. Henry once more refused to answer his query in favor of reversing their positions forcefully. Giving up on an answer for the moment, they continued to scuffle, switching positions so rapidly that Henry began to get a little dizzy. Finally, Jasper won the mock battle, effectively pinning his disoriented confidante to the floor. "I win," he informed the boy beneath him, who was very obviously woozy, "now you have to tell me what the point of that was." Henry blinked a few times, clearing his head.

"You," he panted slightly, "said you couldn't beat me. So I proved you wrong."

"By giving yourself an apparent handicap? That proves nothing." Jasper dismissed. "Besides, how do I know you didn't throw it?"

"How good of an actor do you think I am?" Henry asked petulantly. Jasper sighed, realizing the other had a point. It was only with his goal gone that he noticed the position they were in. He was straddling his cousin, effectively incapacitating him, pinning his hands above his head. Jasper blushed when he felt himself get a little hard. Thankfully, Henry was completely oblivious (God only knows how). The only saving grace was that their faces were not very close together. If they had been, Jasper would not have been responsible for his actions. It might have been wrong, but he really hadn't known Henry as a cousin until recently and said cousin was pretty good-looking. Henry looked up at him, almost expectantly.

"Oh!" Jasper said, letting go of the other's hands, and sitting back on his knees. He wasn't quite ready to let this devious miscreant escape yet, but the position had suddenly registered as awkward. Henry sat up. This was just the wrong thing to do, in Jasper's humble opinion. Not only did this bring their faces much closer together, but also their bodies. Breathing, Jasper realized he had to save face. "You are not getting away with this Henry."

"What are you going to do, Jasper?" Henry said teasingly, "Punish me?" He had no clue what he just said, Jasper could tell. "Do you even know why you were originally upset?"

"Yes!" Jasper said indignantly, "You let me win. How many times have you done that, huh?" If Henry could ignore their closeness, so could he, dammit!

"I'm not telling," the blonde grinned. "You'll have to force it out of me." Jasper's pupils dilated with lust. He doesn't know what he's saying, he repeated silently to himself. This quiet mantra was quickly becoming less believable when Henry spoke up again. "What would you do, Jasper? How would you make me talk?" Apparently, he thought Jasper's flared nostrils and hitched breathing were the result of controlled anger. Or so Jasper insisted to himself. Then Henry leaned in, and his eyes flickered to Jasper's lips.

And Jasper's self control died. In fact, Henry had killed it, chopped it up into little pieces, and dropped it in an acid bath.

So he kissed him. Rather wantonly. Fortunately, Henry reacted positively, bringing one hand up to Jasper's waist while the other tangled in the boy's hair, pulling him closer. Without thinking of the ramifications of what he was about to do, Jasper deepened the kiss. The battle of the tongues was almost synonymous to the battle of wills, with Jasper winning quickly. Henry was being punished (sort of), and he wasn't to forget that. Finally deciding he needed air, Jasper broke away from the kiss, opting instead to trail slow pecks along Henry's jaw and down his neck. Henry gasped as Jasper brushed over his Adam's apple. Jasper grinned. Perfect.

"Henry," he breathed, letting his lips hover over the delicate spot, "how many times have you let me win?"

"Mmngh," he mumbled. Jasper bit him lightly. "Eleven!" Henry said more clearly, his hips jerking a little, "just eleven. The rest you actually won." Jasper rewarded him by suckling and kissing his abused neck. His hands began to wander, moving up Henry's hips and under his shirt. If either boy could think clearly, they would marvel both at Jasper's sudden lack of inhibition and his equally sudden acquisition of skill.

As his hands ghosted up his captive's gently muscled abdomen, Jasper whispered, "When?" Henry was pretty far gone, but he knew to answer the question.

"That time you said that Angelina Jolie was hot," he groaned as Jasper lifted his shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air. Henry had to bite back a low moan when his cousin took one of his nipples into his mouth and began to suck. He had never been in such a sexual state before, and as such his body was hypersensitive to everything. Jasper tweaked the other pert nub roughly.

"When else?" he demanded. The tone of his voice turned Henry on even more.

"When you made me finish my homework instead of go hiking, the day I broke the mirror on your car and you made me your slave for the day," he couldn't help but gasp when Jasper's hands drifted lower, but not low enough, "When you and Maggie wanted to go to some exhibit thing and I didn't want to, when Kelly Lombardini won the science fair and you thought she cheated," he rambled even faster.

"I was right, too," Jasper retorted.

"Yeah, you were," Henry whimpered. Jasper's talented mouth began to lick lower, so Henry talked faster. "When I made cookies and burnt them and you said they were good anyway, when I was going to burn that freaky votive from the DOUM room but you wouldn't let me, when you made me take the logical, sneaky route instead of fighting that guy who pushed you into the lockers, when you took the blame for the exploding custard," his breath hitched when Jasper's hand began to finger his bellybutton. Sadly, Jasper stopped when he did and looked up expectantly.

"Continue…" he drawled.

So Henry did, "the time you drank three cans of beer and insisted that was not why you were puking the next day, and when you asked whether or not Maggie had ever checked you out and I said yes."

"Is that all?" Jasper said slowly. He was torturing Henry, whose entire body was screaming for the boy's hands to go _lower_.

"Yes, yes that's it!" he whined, sounding a lot higher pitched than he would ever admit. Jasper smirked, reveling in the fact that he could make his cousin beg so easily.

"You've been bad, Henry." His lips traced the words against his cousin's skin. "I ought to punish you."

"You really ought to," Henry agreed eagerly. Jasper chuckled. Leaning up, he drew Henry into a searing kiss. The shorter boy melted instantly, his body begging for attention. Bucking his hips, Henry realized that Jasper was just as hard as he was. He moaned desperately as Jasper ground their erections together, but the soft fabric of his boxers and Jasper's pajamas could not produce the friction either needed. He felt himself be pushed down and he complied.

He almost yelled when Jasper's hand slipped below his waistband. It was all he could do to keep from coming then and there. Jasper's ministrations had become inexperienced, uncertain, but it didn't matter to Henry, whom had never experienced anything more. Sure he had gotten himself off before, but there was something so much better about this. Something so much more _right_. He groaned blissfully. Suddenly, he decided he wanted Jasper to feel this too. Unsurely, he snaked his hand from around Jasper's waist into his pants. The boy above him almost howled at the contact. They were really very lucky that Jasper's father could sleep through an air raid, because Jasper was extremely vocal, apparently. Henry felt the wave building in his groin. His blood began to boil.

"Jasper!" he moaned loudly as he came. Hearing his name being said in such a way sent Jasper over the edge, and he came wordlessly into Henry's hand.

They lay there for a few moments before Jasper could collect himself. He really couldn't think of anything to say, especially when Henry looked at him with that post-coital glaze in his eye. Instead, he leaned into the smaller boy's collarbone and sucked harshly, making what would surely be a rather noticeable but easily hidden hickey.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmured threateningly, causing both of them to grin.

* * *

Soooo...yeah. Not my first dirty story, but my first story on here...

I just realized: this is a terrible way to introduce myself to the site! XD

Critiques are welcomed, flames are not, but if I get them, they will be respectfully ignored. :)


End file.
